


group chat: pits of hell

by baekkhyunb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER, M/M, Memes, Polyamory, Unresolved problems, a mess, acknowledge your feelings please, chat fic, college boys, gay idiots, jeongin is Baby, nine idiots, they text a lot bro, when will they do stuff right, woochan parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkhyunb/pseuds/baekkhyunb
Summary: broccoli: i require assistanceminHoe: with getting up the stairs?broccoli: i can tell jisung about last christmasminHoe: with what master i live to serve youwoojin: thats kinky





	1. Chapter 1

**group chat: hot sauce**

**broccoli:** fellas i have an issue

 **squirrel:** if you’re here to cry over woojin hyung i don’t wanna hear it

 **broccoli:** when have i-

 **binnie:** literally everyday hyung

 **binnie:** anyway whats your problem

 **broccoli:** i came here to have a good time and i honestly feel so attacked right now 

 **broccoli:** i decided i dont need your help anymore

 **squirrel:** sorry literally who else will help you with whatever it is

 **binnie:** good idea hyung jisung is useless

 **squirrel:** changbin i Will kill you dead

 **binnie:** not if i get to you first Thot

 **broccoli:** yeah thanks for nothing

 **broccoli:** and changbin please dont kill jisung

 **broccoli:** sadly we need him tomorrow for recording

 **squirrel:** sadly?

-

**group chat: minho’z toez**

**broccoli:** fellow oldies

 **broccoli:** i require assistance

 **minHoe:** with getting up the stairs?

 **broccoli:** i can tell jisung about last christmas

 **minHoe:** with what master i live to serve you

 **woojin:** thats kinky

 **woojin:** also are you okay?

 **broccoli:** finally people i can Trust

 **broccoli:** oh yeah im fine i just

 **broccoli:** two things 

 **broccoli:** one im considering dropping out of music production two i wanna get my hair black again

 **broccoli:** so

 **broccoli:** whos gonna dye my hair?

**woojin has left the chat**

**minHoe has left the chat**

**broccoli:** well Fuck

-

**group chat: $icko mode**

**minHoe:** we have an ISSUE

 **prince charming:** if its about your undying love for jisung wbk sis….

 **minHoe:** my what

 **minHoe:** anyway

 **minHoe:** chan hyung said he wants to quit music production and i dont know what to do

 **minHoe:** woojin hyung is talking to seungmin and innie

 **minHoe:** we havent told _the others_

 **feLicks:** back it up becky

 **feLicks:** hyung wants to WHAT

 **prince charming:** beckynsjdjdjd

 **prince charming:** not the right time sorry (not sorry)

 **minHoe:** CHAN HYUNG WANTS TO QUIT MUSIC AND I DONT KNOW WHY

 **feLicks:** find OUT THEN YOU STUPID HOMOSEXUAL

 **minHoe:** but im straight

 **prince charming:** and im ugly 

 **prince charming:** just do it 

 **minHoe:** WOOJIN HYUNG AND I LEFT TJE CHAT THOUGH 

 **feLicks:** CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT 

 **feLicks:** dumb WHORE

 **minHoe:** i will fix it chan hyung likes me

 **minHoe:** sometimes

 **prince charming:** only god knows why

 **minHoe:** i am RIGHT. HERE.

-

**private chat: minHoe and broccoli**

**minHoe:** hey shrek

 **broccoli:** disappointed but not surprised

 **broccoli:** thanks to u and woojin hyung for leaving me btw

 **broccoli:** u were as much help as jisung and binnie

 **minHoe:** you went to those idiots before me and woojin hyung?

 **minHoe:** you know i dont feel many emotions and that shit

 **minHoe:** hurted

 **minHoe:** anyway you cant quit music production

 **broccoli:** give me One Good Reason

 **minHoe:** youre the best at it like. ever

 **minHoe:** who the fuck else is gonna make me the music for my dance performances

 **broccoli:** valid but i present: changbin

 **minHoe:** that bitch cant even talk to felix let alone make me a decent song like you can

 **broccoli:** i’ll consider it

 **broccoli:** for you

 **minHoe:** thank you

 **minHoe:** also i’ll dye your hair hyung

 **minHoe:** woojin would dye the entire room and outside of the apartment in the process

-

**private chat: minHoe and woojin**

**minHoe:** crisis averted he spoke to his favourite

 **woojin:** jeongin?

 **minHoe:** *seen*

 **minHoe:** he spoke to ME and i changed his mind like the angel i am

 **woojin:** hard to believe but okay

 **woojin:** thank you

 **woojin:** jeongin and seungmin had no idea what to do

 **woojin:** i dont know what i expected from them really

 **minHoe:** yeah yeah youre welcome

 **minHoe:** 3racha lives to see another day

 **minHoe:** and the tight ass music i use in my performances

 **woojin:** do you ever do anything for other people

 **minHoe:** honestly

 **minHoe:** no


	2. Chapter 2

**group chat: Seungmin Is God**

**the angel:** when r we doing vocal practice

 **woojin:** hyungs.

 **the angel:** what

 **the angel:** oh

 **the angel:** when are we doing vocal practice, _hyungs_

 **seungie:** omg u got him to use honorifics

 **woojin:** the power i hold

 **woojin:** it amazes even me

 **the angel:** will one of u PLEASE answer me

 **seungie:** idk lol is hyung free?

 **woojin:** im hanging out with chan today

 **the angel:** omg is it

 **woojin:** do not finish that

 **the angel:**. u dont know what i was gonna say

 **seungie:** sorry innie i’m with felix today too

 **the angel:** its ok i’ll ask hyunjin

 **woojin:** hyunjin….

 **the angel:** hyunjin _hyung_

 **seungie:** i’ll see if felix wants to come join!!!

 **the angel:** felix?? isnt part of the vocal programme??????

 **seungie:** he will be when im done with him

 **seungie:** see u at the studio in an hour!!!

-

**private chat: the angel and prince charming**

**the angel:** hyung do u wanna come to vocal practice

 **the angel:** u dont have to sing i just dont wanna go alone

 **prince charming:** isnt one of the other hyungs going?

 **the angel:** woojin hyung is going to hang with chan

 **prince charming:** oh ;)

 **the angel:** LMAO I KNOW

 **the angel:** but can you come with?

 **the angel:** ….seungmin is coming too with felix 

 **prince charming:** why do you need me then? 

 **the angel:** fine then dont come

 **the angel:** :) 

 **prince charming:** im kidding when do you want me to meet you 

 **the angel:** :D 

- 

 **group chat: pits of hell**  

 **minHoe:** fo shizzle

 **squirrel:** you could open with literally anything else

 **prince charming:** this is why no one likes you

 **woojin:** whats going on

 **minHoe:** i am receiving hate

 **minHoe:** it really is the ones we care most about that hurt us

 **seungie:** you dont have feelings shut up

 **minHoe:** uncalled for

 **broccoli:** but is he wrong

 **feLicks:** no

 **the angel:** no

 **squirrel:** no

 **minHoe:** understood.

 **minHoe:** im surrounded by snakes

 **minHoe:** anyway… whats going on today

 **prince charming:** im going to vocal practice with innie, seungmin and felix

 **broccoli:** wtf woojin go with them

 **woojin:** im hanging out with you though 

 **broccoli:** …. correct.

 **minHoe:** literally only 2 of those people are singers why r two dancers going 

 **feLicks:** im being dragged by seungmin

 **seungie:** you were invited 

 **feLicks:** i was invited by seungmin

 **prince charming:** awks hes younger than u and ur scared :////

 **prince charming:** im going to be innies company!!

 **minHoe:** i feel so betrayed

 **minHoe:** is anyone free

 **squirrel:** i am hyung!!!!

 **minHoe:** suddenly i dont want to go outside anymore today

 **squirrel:** i’ll come over then!

 **minHoe:** my roommate is gonna be here

 **squirrel:** ok and?

 **broccoli:** hey jisung wanna come with woojin and i?

 **squirrel:** and third wheel? no thanks

 **the angel:** yet youre willing to make minho hyung’s poor roommate be a third wheel……

 **squirrel:** haha what

 **minHoe:** omg ever wanna ? shut up maybe jeongin

 **prince charming:** the child is right

 **minHoe:** i’ll just go to the dance studio and practice alone omg

 **minHoe:** i officially have no friends

-

**private chat: woojin and broccoli**

**woojin:** why is that still your name

 **broccoli:** what

 **broccoli:** oh

 **broccoli:** i forgot minho had done my hair

**broccoli has changed their name to bang with bangs**

**woojin:** no

**bang with bangs has changed their name to chan on the pan**

**woojin:** oh my god

 **chan on the pan:** is that in approval

 **woojin:** NO change it

**chan on the pan has changed their name to kangaroo**

**kangaroo:** is that boring enough for you

 **woojin:** yes

 **kangaroo:** wanna know the secret meaning

 **woojin:** no

 **woojin:** dont tell me

 **kangaroo:** …………

 **kangaroo:** its my fursona

 **woojin:** FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! this took a while to get up im sorry but oh my god!!!!!! this has SO many hits and so much kudos and im! honestly so grateful for it and a bit in shock haha, but thank u so much!!! hopefully ill be a bit faster with updates but school is starting soon so writing just this might be a little slower, let alone my actual real fic (which u should uh... check out if u like exo maybe hehehe) anyway until next time!! thank u for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**group chat: $icko mode**

**feLicks:** fellas is it gay

**prince charming:** probably

**feLicks:** let me finish

**feLicks:** fellas is it gay

**minHoe:** not if u say no homo

**feLicks:** I WISH I WAS BACK IN AUSTRALIA

**feLicks:** fellas

**feLicks:** is it of the homosexual lifestyle

**feLicks:** if i see changbin hyung and i think he’s the cutest thing to ever exist on this earth

**prince charming:** a whole kammi exists but go off

**minHoe:** hyunjin are u brain dead

**minHoe:** the baby clearly has a crush

**minHoe:** and he wants Our Help

**prince charming:** jeongin has a crush? hope its me

**prince charming:** wait u meant felix

**minHoe:** YOU LIKE THE BABY???? AS IN T H E BABY??????????

**feLicks:** hyung i thought u liked seungmin

**prince charming:** i like them both go away

**prince charming:** anyway

**prince charming:** CHANGBIN??????

**feLicks:** haha … yeah

**feLicks:** chan hyung showed me some of their new song and i………. is he allowed?

**minHoe:** the gay panic

**minHoe:** it has arisen

**feLicks:** as if u can talk hyung

**feLicks:** i know what happened last christmas

**minHoe:** (　ﾟдﾟ)

**prince charming:** HOW DO I STILL NOT KNOW

**minHoe:** only chan and woojin hyung knew but now

**minHoe:** that one does too

**minHoe:** but it ISNT IMPORTANT

**minHoe:** lix u gotta tell him

**feLicks:** i would rather shit in my hands and clap

**prince charming:** D:

**feLicks:** what do i DO 

**feLicks:** everytime i see him i … internally combust

**minHoe:** this is so cute

**feLicks:** i wanna wrap him up in blankets and feed him warm food and make sure he goes to sleep early

**minHoe:** my baby…. my dance prodigy is all grown up

**prince charming:** pretty sure changbin hyung wants to raw u

**minHoe:** HYUNJSISJDNDN

**prince charming:** who … who said that???

**feLicks has left the chat**

-

**private chat: prince charming and seungie**

**seungie:** why is felix having a meltdown in our dorm room

**prince charming:** i have absolutely no idea

**seungie:** i can see your group chat on his phone what did you say

**prince charming:** DONT READ IT

**seungie:** … ok

**seungie:** what did you  _ do _

**prince charming:** its not my place to say

**prince charming:** so this conversation never happened BUT

**prince charming:** lix likes changbin hyung

**seungie:** KNEW IT

**prince charming:** i may have said

**prince charming:** that changbin hyung

**prince charming:** wants to do unholy things

**seungie:** W H Y

**prince charming:** because he was being SOPPY

**seungie:** we all know felix is a Baby

**prince charming:** he is your hyung

**seungie:** he is still???? a baby

**seungie:** not as much as jeongin <<<333333

**prince charming:** dont get me started

**seungie:** do you…? 

**prince charming:** i am a chastity prince i like nobody moving on

**seungie:** … ok

**seungie:** what do i do with felix

**prince charming:** tell him it was a joke PLEASE

**prince charming:** meanwhile i have /other business/ 

**seungie:** dont message changbin

**prince charming:** (゜-゜)

**prince charming:** the lack of FAITH.

-

**private chat: prince charming and kangaroo**

**prince charming:** hyung what does changbin hyung think of felix

**kangaroo:** i think you know the answer to that

**kangaroo:** do i have to say it

**prince charming:** but i might be wrong

**kangaroo:** it makes me feel so painfully alone

**prince charming:** … woojin?

**kangaroo:** fuck the up shut

**kangaroo:** changbin likes felix

**kangaroo:** he has ever since they met

**prince charming:** my life has never been this good

**prince charming:** cause haha guess what

**kangaroo:** … oh honey

**prince charming:** OH HONEY!

**prince charming:** but ok dont tell anyone

**prince charming:** only me, minho hyung and seungmin know aside from you so… no telling woojin

**kangaroo:** i tell him everything

**prince charming:** im gonna be sick

**prince charming:** just please do not tell changbin

**prince charming:** work on him separately

**prince charming:** minho hyung and seungie and i will work on felix

-

**group chat: minho’z toez**

**minHoe:** operation changlix………

**minHoe:** hyunjin and seungmin want a plan so cmon parents

**woojin:** i dont think we should intefere

**kangaroo:** i agree tbh

**minHoe:** CHRISTOPHER BANG

**minHoe:** how. why. 

**kangaroo:** well they’re not dumb

**minHoe:** think that statement through again

**minHoe:** changbin… has liked felix……. ever since he met him

**minHoe:** felix is halfway through his second year

**minHoe:** this is RIDICULOUS

**woojin:** then why arent u with jisung

**minHoe:** thats for another day

**kangaroo:** … ok they arent the dumbest

**kangaroo:** changbin probably cant be pushed but felix maybe

**kangaroo:** should i use my aussie powers

**woojin:** we agreed to not call them that

**minHoe:** yes do it

**minHoe:** this is for the greater good

**minHoe:** if changlix get together i’ll maybe remind jisung about christmas

**woojin:** CHAN YOU BETTER BE MESSAGING FELIX

**kangaroo:** I AM ON IT 

-

**private chat: kangaroo and feLicks**

**kangaroo:** australians all let us rejoice

**feLicks:** for we are youNG AND FREE

**kangaroo:** WE’VE GOLDEN SOIL AND WEALTH FOR TOIL

**feLicks:** OUR HOME IS GIRT BY SEAAAAA

**feLicks:** everything ok hyung

**kangaroo:** not really

**kangaroo:** hyunjin told me about what he said to you this morning

**kangaroo:** how u doin?

**feLicks:** omg is that joey tribbiani

**kangaroo:** answer the question loser

**feLicks:** im…. im still alive i guess

**feLicks:** i dont know if i should believe him i mean seungmin told me it was a joke

**kangaroo:** well do you like changbin or not

**feLicks:** yes i do

**feLicks:** i didnt realise but then you showed me scene stealers

**feLicks:** well no i think i always knew i just didnt accept it

**kangaroo:** well then man up and tell him

**kangaroo:** you wont be disappointed

**feLicks:** take your own advice maybe hyung

**feLicks:** it isnt easy

**kangaroo:** woojin and i are complicated

**feLicks:** JUST KISS. 

**feLicks:** this group is a mess… why are we all gay and dumb

**kangaroo:** well Actually i’m bi and so is jisung and innie is pan…. 

**feLicks:** why are two thirds of this group gay and dumb

**feLicks:** and the other third just flat out dumb

**kangaroo:** i dont know but will you please just talk to changbin

**kangaroo:** it could have good repercussions for uh…. minho and jisung

**feLicks:** i will sacrifice anything to see those two fuck

**kangaroo:** ? felix. 

**feLicks:** fuCKING DATE* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.... i live. finally. im so SORRY this is so late but life yeah haha anyway updates will stay slow bc i start my exam project for art soon and yeah im gonna be hella busy until my exams are done in june :( so this means my other fic will be even worse... at least w this one i can just type it up u kno ? anyway stay happy and healthy i love u all and sorry if this was a bad chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

**private chat: feLicks and binnie**

**feLicks:** hyung?

 **binnie:** hey lix u okay?

 **feLicks:** yeah i was just wondering

 **feLicks:** if i could come over to your studio

 **feLicks:** if youre even there haha

 **binnie:** i just got back to my dorm

 **binnie:** sorry :( is everything ok?

 **feLicks:** ive just been thinking and i need to get away, you know?

 **feLicks:** also dont tell jisung but minho hyung will NOT stop talking about him

 **feLicks:** i am going to go insane in this dance studio

 **binnie:** IS HE TALKING  ABOUT LAST CHRISTMAS

 **binnie:** CHAN HYUNG WONT TELL ME ANYTHING

 **binnie:** i am still in the dark

 **feLicks:** haha i know what happened ;)

 **feLicks:** and its top secret ;;;;))))))

 **binnie:** is that how a spider winks

 **feLicks:** …. maybe???

 **feLicks:** anyway, i’ll just go for a walk hyung

 **binnie:** nono i’ll come meet u (((( ;°Д°))))

 **binnie:** where?

 **feLicks:** i’m in the studio atm… i recommend avoiding it unless u want minho hyung to complain to you too

 **binnie:** meet me in front of my studio building

 **binnie:** i’ll work on some more tracks

 **binnie:** u can hear unreleased stuff !

 **feLicks:** haha!! cool!!!!!!

-

**private chat: feLicks and kangaroo**

**feLicks:** fuck YOU hyung

 **feLicks:** hes gonna show me new material lol

 **feLicks:** HOW DO I BRING US UP???

 **kangaroo:** ok 1. i’m proud of you for doing what you’ve done already

 **kangaroo:** 2\. do u want my honest advice?

 **feLicks:** clearly

 **kangaroo:** u gotta tell him outright

 **kangaroo:** u cant be subtle bc changbinnie is awful with stuff like this

 **feLicks:** this is so cute! i love this for me!!!

 **feLicks:** i am AGAIN on the verge of explosion

 **kangaroo:** please dont .. remember whats at stake here

 **feLicks:** i feel like im doing this more for minho hyung than i am myself

 **feLicks:**??? which is really weird

 **feLicks:** dont get me wrong i’ll be so so happy if this works out

 **kangaroo:** which it will

 **feLicks:** it might not

 **feLicks:** but minho hyung and jisung is relying on this too?????

 **feLicks:** not just my happiness but JISUNGS

 **feLicks:** on another note… i cant believe theyre still not together

 **kangaroo:** its quite upsetting

 **kangaroo:** minho’s liked jisungie since they met

 **feLicks:** oh my god and he didnt do anything?!

 **kangaroo:** neither did changbin

 **kangaroo:** FUCK

 **feLicks:** HYUNG

 **feLicks:** _HYUNG_ _PLEASE_

 **kangaroo:** haha this phone? autocorrect haha

 **feLicks:** stop im on the way there rn dont fucking do this to me im-

 **kangaroo:** dont CURSE

 **kangaroo:** its ok :)

 **feLicks:** has he really…?

 **kangaroo:** its not for me to say

 **feLicks:** oh boy is jisung in for a shock

 **feLicks:** on another note: the bus is almost there i think my stomach is going to eat itself

 **kangaroo:** biologically impossible but ok

 **kangaroo:** just breathe kiddo

 **feLicks:** for once u are No Help

 **feLicks:** oh FUCK he’s there he SMILED AT ME

 **feLicks:** farewell. this is the end of me.

 **kangaroo:** its all gonna be fine <3

-

**private chat: kangaroo and binnie**

**kangaroo:** good luck and youre welcome

 **binnie:**???

 **kangaroo:** have fun with lix!

 **binnie:** how did you know-

 **kangaroo:** oh… thats a secret

 **binnie:** should i be afraid

 **kangaroo:** no

 **kangaroo:** maybe

 **kangaroo:** no :)

 **binnie:** he looks so good hyung . im going to cry and drown in my tears

 **binnie:** HIS HOODIE IS SO BIG ON HIM!!!!!!!!!

 **binnie:** ok uh? i just told him i was texting you and he started to blush and got really stuttery??

 **binnie:** FIRSTLY fucking adorable SECONDLY im officially scared

 **binnie:** he’s initiating no phones. i may not survive.

 **kangaroo:** :)

-

**group chat: Seungmin Is God**

**seungie:** woojin hyung is our song finished?

 **woojin:** chan said it was almost done he just wants to go over it

 **woojin:** this assessment is gonna be fine minnie

 **woojin:** dont panic too much

 **seungie:** i just want it to be :( perfect :(((

 **seungie:** i said i would show hyunjin????? so it has to be good u know hahaha

 **the angel:** hyunjin hyung is gonna hear it???

 **the angel:** skewer me alive and roast me

 **woojin:** NO.

 **seungie:** thats not allowed

 **seungie:** i think hyunjin would also die if u died

 **the angel:** he hasnt heard me sing for a REASON

 **seungie:** well it cant be bc ur bad

 **seungie:** everyone else has heard :(

 **seungie:** youre on the vocal programme for a reason innie you have such a good voice

 **the angel:** no hyung it isnt that

 **the angel:** i really like hyunjin hyung and i dont want him to think i have a bad voice

 **woojin:** have you … been in the same room as him recently oh god he - nvm

 **woojin:** wait

 **woojin:** lmao INNIE i swear u dragged him to vocal practice?

 **the angel:** I DIDNT SING IN THE END

 **the angel:** which reminds me

 **seungie:** oh no

 **the angel:** seungmin.

 **the angel:** the Way hyunjin looked at u… sis

 **seungie:** i wanted to combust ugh

 **the angel:** leave some for the REST OF US

 **seungie:** why r we like this

 **seungie:** we r setting ourselves up for heartbreak jeongin

 **the angel:** we gotta keep this a secret

 **woojin:** literally everybody can tell

 **woojin:** apart from hyunjin he’s dense

 **seungie:** :D he radiates dumb bitch energy

 **the angel:** thats why we need seungmin hyung!

 **woojin:** then what r u jeongin

 **the angel:** the looks, the wit, the talent, the love etc

 **seungie:** my fucking ass are you any of that

 **the angel:** ok no cuddles tonight

 **woojin:** wtf are u two a thing

 **seungie:** yes and no

 **woojin:** how does that make any sense

 **the angel:** dont make me bring up chan

 **the angel:** too late

 **the angel:** u two kissed yet? u should.

 **the angel:** living together would cut down on dorm costs

 **woojin:** where are you

 **the angel:** IM LEAVING THE STUDIO DONT COME AND KILL ME

 **the angel:** I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR

-

**private chat: the angel and seungie**

**the angel:**??? what was that

 **seungie:** what was what

 **the angel:** us. together.

 **the angel:** dont look at me like that. i cant have this convo irl

 **seungie:** do you not wanna be?

 **the angel:** shut up hyung

 **the angel:** we’ve been like this for so long i thought it would never happen

 **seungie:** like this?

 **seungie:** if u mean avoiding our feelings then yeah

 **the angel:** :(

 **seungie:** please stop blushing im gonna cry

 **the angel:** STOP.

 **the angel:** so.. ?

 **seungie:** i dont wanna pressure you innie

 **the angel:** hyung p l e a s e

 **the angel:** can we still cuddle tonight?

 **seungie:** of course

 **seungie:** :)

 **the angel:** i like you hyung

 **seungie:** i like you too

 **seungie:** I. WANT. TO. KISS UR CHEEKS

 **the angel:** i fucking dare you

 **seungie:** i’ll do it one day

 **seungie:** but what are we gonna do abt hyunjinnie

 **seungie:** is he even open to being poly???

 **the angel:** all i know is he’s gay. and likes cute things

 **seungie:** oh we’ll be fine then

 **seungie:** we can work on him :)

 **the angel:** are we gonna tell anyone about us?

 **seungie:** no doubt woojin hyung will tell chan hyung

 **seungie:** and chan hyung cant keep anything from felix

 **the angel:** felix wont tell anyone! its ok

 **the angel:** now… pls come over here

 **seungie:** we need to get ready for bed

 **the angel:** :( im tired though

 **seungie:** too bad

 **seungie:** DONT GIVE ME THOSE EYES

 **the angel:** (*´_ゝ｀)

 **seungie:** get changed.

 **the angel:** if i fall asleep and die in the bathroom you are not invited to my funeral

 **seungie:** get IN THERE jeongin

-

**group chat: pits of hell**

**minHoe:** hey. haha. remember that time?

 **broccoli:** probably

 **broccoli:** its a curse i never forget anything

 **minHoe:** that time…..

 **minHoe:** i think it might have been last christmas?

 **minHoe:** jisung… ring any bells?

 **woojin:** oh fuck

 **broccoli:** oh fuck

 **feLicks:** oh fuck

 **squirrel:** what?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i worked so HARD to get this done oh my god... my deadline for my art coursework is in two days so i’ve been very busy trying to finish it BUT im going to a concert tonight so! its okay!! i hope ur all doing ok, keep an eye out for an update either here or on my cbx fic... im feeling like procrastinating everything for a couple weeks and just writing :’)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so uh. i included more jisung this chapter (i hope) i promise he’ll be here more soon ... also important questions at the end! pls answer!!!

**group chat: pits of hell**

**minHoe:** fuck sorry wrong chat

**squirrel:** okay???

**minHoe:** different jisung 

**minHoe:** you know how it is

**squirrel:** as long as ur sure hyung!! 

**feLicks:** yeah hyung. 

**woojin:** …

**minHoe:** can i not know more than one jisung

**broccoli:** you said last christmas? you were with us then 

**minHoe:** i did?

**minHoe:** oh????

**minHoe:** i meant. halloween

**woojin:** two very different events

**minHoe:** you know how scatterbrained i am 

**woojin:** i guess

**squirrel:** whats with this interrogation

**minHoe:** forget i said anything

**minHoe:** stay fresh sis

**minHoe:** i’m out.

-

**private chat: kangaroo and feLicks**

**feLicks:** hyung. hyung. hyung. 

**kangaroo:** are u gonna let me know why changbin just phoned me to get ‘the fuck over to the studio right now’

**kangaroo:** i have WORK felix

**kangaroo:** also im offended

**kangaroo:** because you clearly went straight to minho to tell him the news instead of me

**feLicks:** yeah and look what happened there

**feLicks:** he is so fucking infuriating

**feLicks:** ANYWAY!

**kangaroo:** !!!!!!

**feLicks:** idk what hyung will tell you

**feLicks:** long story short i told him and we agreed to go on a date next weekend 

**feLicks:** we… we r boyfriends

**kangaroo:** i am: thriving

**kangaroo:** i’ll get the details off of binnie ;)

**feLicks:** UGH HES SO CUTE HYUNG

**feLicks:** he got so FLUSTERED. he actually blushed

**feLicks:** changbin hyung????? he Blushed. his cheeks went RED. PINK. HE BLUSHED!!!!!

**feLicks:** i cant believe i actually told him

**feLicks:** I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND ITS THE PRETTIEST BOY EVER 

**kangaroo:** if only we could all be like you

**feLicks:** aimed at minho hyung

**feLicks:** i agree, and i aim at you and woojin

**kangaroo:** [seen]

**feLicks:** kisses xx

-

**private chat: minHoe and feLicks**

**feLicks:** what the fuck goes on. 

**minHoe:** YOU DONT GET IT

**feLicks:** i quite fucking do

**feLicks:** i know changbinnie and i arent the same

**feLicks:** we havent … had the experiences you and jisung have had but STILL

**minHoe:** dont come in here with all that

**minHoe:** i can easily end your life

**feLicks:** why did you chicken out. 

**feLicks:** i was Dying on the bus

**minHoe:** i dont want him to know yet

**minHoe:** what if it changes us :///

**feLicks:** THATS THE POINT!!

**minHoe:** NO I MEAN FOR THE WORSE

**feLicks:** jisungie looks at you like you hung the moon

**minHoe:** funny how i never see that

**feLicks:** bc he looks away when you look at him

**feLicks:** want a third op?

**minHoe:** you wont change my mind but go ahead

**feLicks added prince charming**

**prince charming:** minho hyung i was rooting for you

**prince charming:** WE ALL WERE. 

**feLicks:** hyunjin you’ll be glad to know i think changbin does indeed want to raw me

**feLicks:** but im not gonna let him until after our first date at least

**prince charming:** EVERYTHING IS SO GOOD TODAY

**prince charming:** can i keep chewing out minho hyung please

**minHoe:** i’m still here

**prince charming:** oh i know

**feLicks:** no i need to ask you something

**feLicks:** how does jisung look at hyung?

**prince charming:** with so much love in his eyes i could write a 10 book series on it

**prince charming:** makes me want to walk into a volcano and give myself up to the gods

**prince charming:** that doesnt make sense but u catch my vibe

**minHoe:** i still dont believe it

**feLicks:** youre impossible!

**minHoe:** NO i’m protecting myself

**feLicks:** but you could be so much happier

**minHoe:** if jisung likes me so much

**minHoe:** why doesnt he do something

**prince charming:** because youre both dumb bitches

**minHoe:** watch that fucking language shithead

**prince charming:** ...k

**feLicks:** i went into changbin hyung’s studio not knowing myself if he liked me

**feLicks:** i only knew what others told me

**feLicks:** now look

**minHoe:** stop making sense

**minHoe:** only my logic is allowed to make sense

**prince charming:** please suffocate

**prince charming:** anyway im gonna go have an intellectual conversation with someone with a BRAIN

**prince charming: ...** need to find that person. 

**minHoe:** woojin

**prince charming:** of course ? the dumb bitch in me jumped out 

**prince charming has left the chat**

**feLicks:** if chan hyung doesnt throttle you to death i surely will

**minHoe:** why am i turned on rn?

**feLicks:** jisung has such weird taste

**feLicks:** actually, you both do. 

**minHoe:** appreciated

-

**group chat: minho’z toez**

**minHoe:** one of these days i wont be a pussy

**broccoli:** please let me know in advance

**woojin:** oh me too please

**woojin:** dont wanna miss this once in a life time opportunity

**minHoe:** oh my goooooooood please

**minHoe:** how do u two feel abt a big meet up

**minHoe:** i feel like we all havent been together in forever

**broccoli:** this is a fair statement

**minHoe:** plus i think woojin needs to see others that arent a) seungmin and jeongin or b) on the vocal programme

**woojin:** all they do is fucking cuddle and cry over hyunjin

**broccoli:** tell me about it

**minHoe:** lol what

**woojin:** anyway yeah i miss felix and jisung and Oh My God hyunjin

**broccoli:** i n e e d to see people other than jisung and changbin

**broccoli:** jeongin :( 

**minHoe:** stop he’s getting his braces off soon

**broccoli:** IM GOING TO CRY

**broccoli:** changbin is here he actually is tearing up

**woojin:** i’m happy for him i know he wants them off

**minHoe:** but his little teeth omg

**broccoli:** this just got weird

**broccoli:** but yeah a group meet up would be so great

**woojin:** dont even bother asking about alcohol

**woojin:** we’ll go out somewhere

**minHoe:** bowling and karaoke and a meal????

**broccoli:** how are you this perfect minho

**woojin:** .

**broccoli:** you know you are too

**minHoe:** right here…

**minHoe:** in front of my salad?

**woojin:** you dont eat healthy

**minHoe:** i DO

**minhoe:** had a strawberry smoothie from mcdonalds yesterday

**minHoe:** instead of a coffee

**broccoli:** gonna pretend i cant read for a hot second

**broccoli:** ok anyway

**woojin:** chan and i will book places 

**broccoli:** get back to us with times!

-

**group chat: $icko mode**

**minHoe:** ot9 meet up bitches

**minHoe:** spread the word. let me know when you’ve all agreed on a date and chan and woojin hyung will sort it

**prince charming:** i’ll tell innie and seungmin

**feLicks:** i’ll tell jisung and changbin

**prince charming:** shall we make an ot7 chat

**minHoe:** my poor phone

-

**private chat: woojin and broccoli**

**woojin:** that thing about innie and seungmin

**woojin:** oh god my morals… should i be telling you this

**broccoli:** theyre a thing right?

**woojin:** yeah i think so but chan…

**woojin:** i think they’re poly?

**broccoli:** hyunjin is praising god rn

**woojin:** REALLY?!

**broccoli:** he messages me crying abt them all the time

**broccoli:** and jeongin has messaged me one (1) time where i think he was a little tipsy

**broccoli:** talking about seungmin and hyunjin

**woojin:** omgomgomg

**woojin:** but we cant get involved in this

**broccoli:** look how well changlix went

**woojin:** theyre both airheads and needed help

**woojin:** seungmin and jeongin have brains

**broccoli:** … this is hyunjin erasure right here

**woojin:** they’ll figure it out themselves

**broccoli:** those are some high hopes

**broccoli:** but i admire your faith

**woojin:** oh minho just texted me

**woojin:** can we do next thursday?

**broccoli:** uhhhhhh

**broccoli:** yes bc i moved my studio time to friday and your last class is at 12 

**woojin:** i’ll tell minho now then

**woojin:** god i cant wait to see them all together again

**broccoli:** we can see how changbin and felix are doing….

**woojin:** and slap some sense into minho

**broccoli:** he’s a lost cause

**broccoli:** i feel like jisung is our best option

**woojin:** if we arent getting involved in ot3 should we really get involved here too

**broccoli:** what do we have to lose

**broccoli:** then we can find you a boy

**woojin:** i dont need to find one

**broccoli:** fine. be like that. 

**woojin:** :’) 

-

**group chat: hot sauce**

**squirrel:** i cant wait to finally see people that arent you two. 

**binnie:** not appreciated

**broccoli:** jisung i will cut you out of all our tracks

**squirrel:** hyung ily please dont

**squirrel:** i just wanna see jeongin again

**broccoli:** i just had this convo with minho and woojin

**binnie:** i almost cried it was quite fun

**binnie:** where are u guys

**broccoli:** lol i left to go back to our room i told you that

**broccoli:** minho isnt here tho so. idk where he is

**broccoli:** why didnt i ask him earlier-

**binnie:** he’ll be fine

**squirrel:** i am also in my room

**squirrel:** however hyunjin and woojin hyung are both here

**squirrel:** they r studying. what losers 

**binnie:** ah i wont go to the studio then

**broccoli:** its 11pm changbin

**binnie:** you cant talk

**binnie:** *3am* yeah ill be back in a minute i just wanted to get some work done

**squirrel:** woojin gained a couple grey hairs that night

**broccoli:** . 

**binnie:** hyung im omw back to our room

**binnie:** i’ll try and find minho and bring him back

**broccoli:** have u said gn to felix??????

**binnie:** of fucking course i have. 

**squirrel:** since when could changbin talk to felix

**binnie:** since we became boyfriends fucktard

**squirrel:** NOBODY EVER TELLS ME ANYTHING

**broccoli:** you dont even know the half of it 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha guess whos Back... me. i tried to get this up last week but i went to barcelona for a couple days and was so busy i had no time :( and here i am procrastinating homework by uploading this :’) anyway i have two questions for u all  
> 1\. would u like me to have the meet up written as a normal chapter or just reference it later as chat? if u want it as a proper story chapter then from whos perspective?  
> 2\. what do YOU think happened last christmas? im undecided :/   
> anyway stay safe and happy my lovers i hope u all have good weekends and weeks <333


End file.
